leo valdez and the doors of death
by lilyvaldezz
Summary: leo valdez, son of hephaestus, has closed the doors of death. but the remaining six of the seven are lost without their repair boy. they'd do anything to have him back. but will the boy on fire ever find his way home?
1. Chapter 1

"we're here." piper whispered, her voice full of fear. the group of six stood a few feet back from the tall, steel doors which practically radiated fear. piper buried her face un jason's chest and hazel did the same with frank. as the two couples embraced, leo and nico stood next to each other in silence. at any other time, leo would have cracked a joke, but he didn't feel it was appropriate. instead he bit down on his bottom lip, staring intently at the door. he was concentrating so intensely his nose spontaneously burst into flames.

nico let out a weak laugh, the sound dry and rasping. he still hadn't recovered from the giant's circus of a lair. his hair was a bird's nest, his eyes were dull with dark shadows underneath, and is skin was deathly pale. however, being the son of the god of drath and all that, leo had assumed he always looked like that. but it wasn't those things that freaked leo out. it was his scarily skinny frame and prominent bones. the haunted look he wore on his face. the dried blood on his clothes.

"not funny, corpse breath." leo attempted a joke, but it was lamer than usual, and his tone was a dull monotone. he was glad only nico heard him sound so pathetic. the other four were too wrapped up in their partners. metaphorically and literally.

"neither are you, repair boy." nico replied, his tone sounding like every word was a struggle. leo chewed on his lip.

nico had made a deal with leo. nico'd be the one to go into tartarus, unless he was somehow unable then leo would go in. it was a promise. and somehow, leo didn't think nico was up for facing the underworld. he'd suffered enough already, and he was about to collapse from exhaustion. "nic, bro." leo muttered, taking extra precautions, even though piper, jason, hazel and frank were evidently not listening. "i'm gonn-"

he was cut off by the doors creaking slightly. as if someone was pulling them from the other side. "annabeth and percy." jason exclaimed, sprinting to the door in an instant and shoving it with his shoulder. the doors let out a squeaky groan of outrage, but swung open to reveal a dishevelled, beaten-up couple, the boy with dark hair, the girl blonce. percy and annabeth.

"annabeth! go!" was the first thing percy said, his voice weary. leo knew he'd been through a lot, just from looking. percy tried to push annabeth out, but the girl was screaming in response, tears streaming down her face.

"no, no percy! you can't! i'll do it!" she shrieked, every other word interruoted by a sob shaking her body. it hurt leo just to watch as annabeth tried to drag percy out. the two halfheartedly wrestled for a moment, before jason stepped in.

"guys." he muttered, his voice quiet and tired. "i'll go in."

it was piper's turn to pale and run to her boyfriend. but instead of begging him not to go, she embraced him, crying how much she loved him and how she'd missed him. jason whispered something in her ear, and she nodded determinedly, wiping the tears from her face as she stepped back. percy and annabeth reluctantly stepped out of the doorway to allow jason in. the blonde boy's eyes skimmed over the group. leo took that moment to step forward. he'd promised nico, who was close to fainting with weakness.

_an oath to keep with the final breath._

"don't be an idiot, jase." he murmured, his voice shaking. "obviously i have to go in. you can't go, you have to stay with pipes. percy with annabeth, haze and frank too." the skinny boy was now standing right in front of jason, trying to loom fearless. jason nodded gravely. he knew there was no point arguing.

jason and leo traded places. leo felt a blast of heat hit him, but he ignored it, addressing everyone personally. "jason, don't do anything stupid to protect your honor or anything. pipes, keep him in line, ok? i'll miss you, both of you. my first and best friends. percy, stay with annabeth. you're perfect for each other. annabeth, don't break up just because percy does something stupid. alright? frank, i'm sorry we weren't better friends, man. i'll miss you. hazel... hazel, just remember me, please. sammy's great grandson, leo. remember me." his voice cracked and he felt tears welling in his eyes. "nico, i guess i'll see you in the underworld, dude. see you in hell, guys."

nobody laughed at leo's feeble attempt at a joke, but the boy kept a goofy grin on his face. he wanted them to remember him like that. the joker of the pack, not just the odd man out. the seventh wheel. leo reached out, clamping his hands on both of the doors. he started to push them shut while jason pulled. they were closing. when there was only a crack left, leo whispered "i'll miss you, bro." to jason. he didn't know if jason heard him, because the doors slammed shut.

leo crumpled to the ground, head in hands. sobs shook his entire body as he howled in dismay. he'd miss them all so much. he was too young to die. he couldn't die yet. leo wiped his grimy hands on his shirt, then awkwardly clasped them together, staring upwards into the endless black. "dad, please, if you're listening, don't let me die. please." he prayed, whispering it over and over like a mantra. "please, dad."


	2. Chapter 2

the six left from the seven and nico were all huddled at the poseidon table in camp half-blood, staring at their food. since leo had sacrificed himself two months ago, they were grief-stricken, every one of them. even nico. jason had his arm around piper's shoulders, who was leaning on his chest. tears were silently dripping down hazel's face, and her hand was clasped with frank's. percy and annabeth were just staring sadly into each other's eyes. nico was slumped at the end of the table, his head facing the floor. it was all his fault. he should have gone into tartarus, then leo'd be fine.

nico stood up abruptly, causing the plates, cutlery and cups to rattle violently against the table. "i'm going to the underworld." he announced gruffly, trying to keep his face clear of emotion. "to find leo." without waiting for a response, the son of hades walked off, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his aviator-style jacket. his inky black fringe infiltrated his vision as it flopped into his dark eyes, but he left it there. he wanted to show as little of the hurt on his face as possible.

nico closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. his body seemed to disappear as he shadow-travelled to the nearest exit to the underworld. he didn't lime to go straight there. he prefered the scenic route. nico's syes snapped open and he stumbled back, grabbing onto a nearby wall so he didn't fall over. same as always, he felt sick in the pit of his stomach, like he was going to vomit. his head span for a moment, but it finally stopped after a few minutes. he was getting used to it by now.

nico slipped down the street, weaving through people until he reached the exit. a men's clothes shop. nico pushed the door open, shuffling through, ignoring the looks he got because of his shabby clothes and appearance. he made his way to the changing rooms and stopped at the one on the end with a 'do not enter' sign. the boy pushed back the curtain, stepping in and pulling it back. in front of him was what seemed to be a massive hole. nico closed his eyes and stepped into it.

when he opened them again, he was next to charon's boat, as the man was about to set off with a boatful of dead people. it was rare, nico thought, bit shrugged up off. charon waved away one of the souls and nico took it's place, sitting down on the worn-down wooden seat. "off to see hades?" charon asked nico, his voice somewhat wheezy and tired. nic gave him a small nod.

the boat stopped on the other end, and nico jumped straight off. he pushed through the queue, ignoring the angry shouts, and entered the secret passage straight to hades' palace. nico ran through it, so quickly he was gasping for breath when he came out the other end. his face was bright pink, an odd sight, as he was usually deathly pale. emphasis on deathly.

nico made his way through the palace, straight to the 'throne room' where his father sat alone. nico knew persephone was away for summer. "dad, i need your help." nico saod breathlessly, staring at his father with wide, dark eyes.  
"nico, what is it this time?" hades asked wearily, massaging his temples as if in pain.  
"can you check if leo valdez, son of hephaestus, is here or not."

hades sighed. "nico, son, i told you last time. he's not here." hades' voice was slightly softer than before. "i'm sorry." nico frowned in distaste.  
"thanks anyway." he replied halfheartedly, before shadow travelling back to camp.


End file.
